Fix You
by SagaChronicles
Summary: When Rachel Berry goes to find her no good boyfriend from a strip club in New York she discovers more than she bargained for. One Shot. Faberry Friendship.


It had been over a year since Finn left her, her fame had just become too much for him to deal with. Rachel was so heartbroken that she didn't even think why Jesse wanted her back all of a sudden.

She never even wondered where Jesse went every Wednesday night, leaving her all alone in her huge New York penthouse, until this one Wednesday when Rachel finally got curious. She checked her wallet to discover that five hundred dollars were missing.

She knew Jesse was up to something. Her career was just starting to boom and she was not going to let Jesse screw it up. She grabbed her car keys and got into her black Mercedes. She knew that he could be anywhere but the first place she thought of was that awful, noisy strip club on the outskirts of town.

She was right, she felt physically sick as she saw Jesse's silver car in one of the parking spots outside the strip club. She was done with this crap now.

She tied a scarf around her head and put on her sunglasses so that nobody would recognise her. She stormed in the black, heavy doors of the strip club.

Her nose was filled with the smell of tobacco and sweat. There was smoke everywhere that she could hardly see a thing at first. She looked around until finally her eyes caught the back of Jesse's head.

He was sitting on a chair while a blonde stripper in a red ribboned corset and knee-high black leather boots gave him a lap dance. Rachel watched with disgust as he stuffed dollars down her chest.

She strutted angrily over to him. "We are over," She snapped. "Do you hear me? I want all your stuff out of my apartment by tomorrow morning! I'll be looking for all my money back too! I do not need this; I have a career to uphold. Get out of here, now!"

"Whoa, Rach, calm down," A drunk yet familiar voice giggled.

She realised it was the stripper talking to her. She looked up into her familiar blue eyes and she realised behind all this make up she knew this girl.

"Oh my God! Quinn?" Rachel gasped and let her jaw drop. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a star," Quinn replied with a smirk. She was drunk but Rachel knew that it wasn't just drink that did this to her. "I saw you on the TV! You made it big in New York, so I said "Hey! If Berry can do it I can too!" And now look at me!"

"Quinn, this isn't being a star. You're a mess, have you been taking drugs?"

"Sssh, sash!" Quinn giggled like a child. "It's a secret!"

Rachel was horrified, of all of the Glee members; she never would have imagined that Quinn would turn out like this. It hurt her to see Quinn like this, almost as much as it did to see Finn leave. She needed to fix her.

"Come on, you're coming home with me," Rachel told her.

"Sure thing, Sweetheart, I'll give you the night of your life!" Quinn grinned.

"I'm not paying you for your services, I'm getting you out of here, you shouldn't be like this, I'm helping you get your life back on track. Aren't you straight?"

"Whatever gets me my money," Quinn replied coldly. "I don't need your help anyway, I'm fine. I love my life!"

Rachel knew this was the drugs talking. She grabbed Quinn's wrist and looked firmly into her eyes.

"Quinn, look at you, taking drugs, drink and ripping off your clothes for strangers, does anybody else know that you turned out like this?" Rachel asked as she took of her jacket and gave it to Quinn. "I want to help you."

"Fine," Quinn sighed putting on the jacket. "I'll go with you but I don't see what good it's going to do."

The blonde followed Rachel out to her car. Rachel opened the car door for her and Quinn sat in and lit a cigarette.

The journey was completely silent, Rachel desperately wanted to find out what happened to this once responsible and mature girl, but she could see Quinn was tired and probably still high on drugs, she would let it wait for tomorrow.

She lead her into her penthouse and showed her into the guest bedroom. Quinn collapsed on the bed.

"Goodnight then," Rachel said. Just as she went to turn off the lights the blonde spoke.

"You know I never meant for this to happen, I really tried to get a good career, I really appreciate this Rachel," She whispered in a sad, sleepy tone. "Every night is sad and lonely. I guess all our lives can't turn out as perfect as yours."

"My life is not perfect Quinn, first Finn left me then Jesse just used me for my money but I'll make you a deal Quinn, starting tomorrow we'll get both our lives on track ok?"

The blonde nodded, sleepily. "Hey Rachel, will you sing for me, please?"

Rachel smiled and sat down on the bed beside her. She began to sing softly as Quinn drifted to sleep.

**Lights will guide you home,**

**And ignite your bones,**

**And I will try,**

**To fix you**


End file.
